


I know

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Pain, Past, Redemption, Self-Harm, Slef-Harm, Torture, care, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga knows what really happened to Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Firgga never dies.  
> Loki never dies (In Thor 2)

Loki held onto gunirr for his life, over the open hole of space and time. While Thor holds onto the other end and Odin to Thor's foot.

Silently begging Odin to love him. "No, Loki"

His heart breaks into a million pieces and he knows he will never be enough. He looks into Thor's eyes, telling him 'I'm sorry BROTHER' and let's go. 

"Loki, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Thor shouts, but all Loki can think of is 'Take the better son Odin'

Odin whispers, "No"

He falls wishing for his death. To be in Valhalla with others he knows and to be free from this pain. 

He silently cries for the merciful release of death. Tears stream down his face as he goes into the opening of the dark whole the old Bi-frost had created.

As he thinks his last thought. "Im so-sorry mother.. I'm sorry I wasn't enough"

...

 

 

(USE THIS SONG AS YOU READ THE CHAPTER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVt5yhZSvbc )


	2. Found

When Thor and Loki teleported from Earth to Asguard they landed in the throne room. All eyes turned to them, then the all-father and then every-singe-eye to Frigga. 

Frigga slowly walked up to Thor and Loki and looked upon them both. 

"Loki?" Frigga chocked out.

he nodded solemnly. She jumped on him and circled her arms around his neck. He jolted back as if burned. 

He looked at his and tears started to form in her eyes, as did his. 

"Enough" Odin cried. And all looked towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga fell back as she was into what happened to Loki during his fall. 

Thanos, Pain, torment, insanity, fear, LOVE, THANOS, THE INFINITY CUBE!!, Thanos rule, pain, torture, crying.... All of it

-STOP!!!- She bellowed out

She ran up to Odin and showed his through her magic and as without Loki's knowledge showed Thor, so they would all see what happened to Loki.

-Loki is free- Odin yelled and rushed over to Loki as did Frigga and Thor and they hugged him. 

Frigga knew the truth of Loki and so did his family, and they will help him forever.


End file.
